cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Card Lores:Blaster Blade Exceed
Monthly Bushiroad (May 2017 Issue) He is the hero of the Holy Nation, and bears numberless honorable titles, including but not limited to "The Swordsman of Light", "The Strongest Knight of the Sanctuary" and "The Confidant of the King of Knights". He is the only knight who can use the experimental armament "EXD Blaster", which boosts the Blaster armament to its apex. With this armament, his power surpasses the level of man, and have left legends that one could hardly believe are achieved by a single man, such as "suppressing the frenzied Guardian Dragon of another nation" and "repelling the Empire's massive army single-handedly". As "Alfred" switched his focus from military commandment of knightly orders to internal affairs, he was bestowed the title of Supreme Grandmaster, leading all knightly orders of the Holy Nation. In times of him being the Supreme Grandmaster, the number of factions hostile to the Sanctuary dropped impressively, and it was said that all of the world looked at him in awe. By the way, there was no record about his death, so tales about him came out one after another, like "reincarnation into a Guardian Dragon to protect the Sanctuary" and "apotheosis into an immortal knight to save the world". "EXD Blaster", the High-ranked Blaster Armament "Blaster Armaments" are powerful weapons which can release the power hidden within the users. The armaments have a deadly flaw---the risk of the users' mind being corrupted. However, the "�� Blaster Series" solve this problem by adjusting the power output. The �� Blaster are compatible weapons which even common knights can use, and have been used for a long time. Therefore, in modern times, the word "Blaster" refers to the �� Blaster Series. However, all but a few do not know. Behind the development of �� Blaster Series, there was another Blaster Armament developed... the experimental "EXD Blaster". EXD Blaster is the opposite of the �� Blaster Series which emphasize safety and versatility. This dangerous weapon pushes the primitive Blasters' power output to maximum. Conceivably, EXD Blaster's burden on the user's mind is heavier than those of primitive Blasters. According to records, "Blaster Blade" is the only knight who can truly use EXD Blaster. An accident due to loss of control put the development of EXD Blaster into termination, and only Blaster Blade's experimental EXD Blaster was kept. Monthly Bushiroad (March 2018 Issue) He is the hero of the Holy Nation, in the experimental armament "EXD Blaster". He was the Supreme Grandmaster of all knightly orders of the Holy Nation, and the individual "Alfred", the King of that time, trusted the most. It is said that EXD Blaster pushes the primitive Blasters' power output to maximum, adding burden to the user to an extent that only Blaster Blade can use. The "Blaster Blade Exceed" that appeared in Void Relics was not the Blaster Blade of this spacetime, but another being attracted by Void Relics which pulls souls from all spacetimes. Granted the secret technique of time and a temporary body, he saved the warriors of light, including "Chronojet Dragon". He fought alongside his rival "Dragonic Overlord" against "Chaos Breaker Dragon" by isolating the three into a separate space. That battle could only be described as "apocalyptic": if the battle had broken out on Cray, the planet would have been destroyed several times. In the isolated space, offense and defense changed places every moment. As both sides were deeply exhausted, Chaos Breaker was taken away by "Gyze", leaving the battle unconcluded. After that, he was released by the crumbling of Void Relics, and the planet's saviours' souls returned to their original spacetimes. Category:Lores